Warpath pt-4
by cd11
Summary: Warpath pt-4: A Gunsmoke story. All characters and rights belong to their creators. Story: Matt, Chester and their band of rookie soldiers are camped for the night and are about to come under fire from the Sioux, led by the legendary war chief Crazy Horse who is looking for the rifles too. Rated T for Gun violence.


_**Warpath pt-4: A Gunsmoke story. All characters and rights belong to their creators. Story: Matt, Chester and their band of rookie soldiers are camped for the night and are about to come under fire from the Sioux, led by the legendary war chief Crazy Horse who is looking for the rifles too. Rated T for Gun violence.**_

As the night rolled in Chester finished walking the perimeter with two of the troopers. "Everything's secure Mr. Dillon." He said "If we get any company we'll sure know about it."

Matt looked into the growing darkness. "That's fine Chester, why don't you go get some rest." Ryan sat down beside Matt; "What do you think is going to happen, Marshal? "  
"Well Lieutenant." Matt began "I had a feeling we've had company most of the afternoon." Matt gestured toward the woods in the distance... "By this time of night you would be hearing night sound, crickets, and night critters making their noise. There's not a sound out there now."

Looking to Ryan, "So that tells me that we're not alone out here." Ryan stared off into the dark. "How many guards should we post?"

"My guess is about 3, 4 at the most; we'll change them out every five hours." Matt stared off into the dark as well. "Anyone out here will likely come calling maybe after midnight or so."

Sgt. Ross came walking up, "Parker found this down by the stream." It was a small bit of colored cloth, red, and white with a trace of blue.

Matt looked at the cloth and for the first time on this trip started to truly worry.

Ross looked to Dillon with a knowing look on his face. Ryan looked to both men. "What is it?"

Ross answered "That bit of cloth is from a Sioux warrior, sir" Ryan's face turned a little pale." Sioux?"

Matt answered "Yeah, it looks like it."

The Sioux changes the situation considerably, Matt thought. The Arapaho were trouble, but the Sioux meant they were facing skilled and deadly fighters, and if they were here then there was a chance that their allies, the Cheyenne could be around as well. Then there was the sound of a night bird chirping.

"Is that them?" Ryan asked.

"Yep" Matt replied "They may try to slip around the camp to try and flank us. But I don't think they'll try to come at us from the front, not at night at any rate." Ryan looked his command over. "What would be our chances if we tried to make a run for it now?"

"Chances?" Matt said "Likely none." He sat Ryan down beside him. "You see Lieutenant we have no idea how many are out there it could only be a scouting party, or it could be a full war party."

Ryan shook his head "If there is a war party out there, why haven't they come at us yet?"

"That's hard to say. They may be waiting for more braves before they strike, or they could be just scouts keeping an eye on us." Matt turned to Ryan "But if we try to move at night, I can promise you that we will not live to see sunrise." Another bird was chirping again, but much closer now.

"Time to hunt some cover." Matt said. Before anyone could move, shots came from the darkness. Ryan and Matt hit the ground, Matt's gun was out of its holster and firing before the Indian that had been firing at the camp could react. The Indian cried out as he fell to the ground. The troopers were firing into the woods as Matt and Ryan ran into the camp The soldiers were firing blind in the darkness.

Matt yelled out. "Cease Fire, stop shooting at moonbeams!

Ryan looked around the camp. "Anyone hurt?" Ross spoke up. "They got Prichard, Sir." gesturing to the body lying on the ground. Matt was staring out into the night as Chester came walking over. "You think they're done, Mister Dillon?" he asked.

Matt with a grim expression shook his head. "No Chester." he said. "This was just the opening round. I promise you, they'll be back.

Suddenly a shot form the dark, everyone ducked for cover. "See what I mean." Matt said.

On the other side of the ravine. Crazy Horse is starting into the darkness as well. Otaktay steps beside him. "Do we attack?" he asks

Crazy Horse does not answer right away. He stares into the darkness for a time. "No, not yet." he finally says. "We will keep them busy this night. Strike and run, maybe kill a few more of the bluecoats." Turning to Otaktay. "We still need them to lead us to the weapons."

Otaktay looked away. "I do not mean to question your orders." Crazy Horse stopped. "And you did not. But there is far more at stake here then killing bluecoats. War is coming again and we must be ready."

Otaktay nodded. "As you say." Gesturing to the camp. "They have had enough quiet time." Crazy Horse said with a grim smile. "Wake them up again." Otaktay grins and step into the darkness, soon the rifles were firing. "Yes white eyes." Crazy Horse speaks to the night. "It will be a long night."

Daybreak finally put an end to the sniping, but the Sioux managed to pick off two more of the soldiers. Sgt. Ross was finishing his report. "The best I can figure they must have got Harrison and Andrews in that last bit of gunfire, Sir." Matt and Lt. Ryan didn't say anything, they were watching the tree line on the other side of the creek. "Think they're still out there?" Ryan asked.

"Sure they are." Matt replied. "They did what they needed to do. They cut down our numbers and made sure we didn't get any sleep." Matt turned his attention to their camp. Chester and the rest of the troopers were finishing the burial of the three dead men.

Matt starts to talk. "Ok, we know the Sioux are out there. we're heading for an old ghost town called Castle's Folly. That's where we'll likely catch up with the ones that have the rifles."

"Why is that Marshall?" Ryan asked.

"The town's deserted, Lt." Matt explained. "Which makes it an ideal location for outlaws, smugglers, Indians to do some shady deals."

"We're all set, Mister Dillon." Chester told him. Everyone mounted and started north again. "Remember everyone." Lt. Ryan said. "Keep your pistols close, don't try to use the single-shots on horseback." As they moved out Matt rode next to Ryan. "Good advice you just gave them." he said.

"Let's hope so." Ryan replied. They kept moving.

The Sioux also moved north at a very discrete distance. Crazy Horse and Otaktay watched.

"They head for the town." Otaktay said.

Crazy Horse just watched. "We will trail them till mid day. Then join up with the rest of our brothers and get the weapons." He paused. "and the bluecoats as well."

Surprisingly the ride to Castle's Folly went off without incident. But they knew they were being followed.

Trooper Beckett from the rear of the column called out. "They're still hangin on, Sir."

Matt and Lt. Ryan swung out from the lead and rode back.

"Yeah." Ryan said. "Just barely over that far hill." The three warriors stopped and watched. "They can't do us much harm out there." Beckett said.

"Don't you bet on that, Son." Matt said reprovingly. "If they're staying back there it's for a good reason."

"Well, it's midday now." Ryan observed looking at the Sun. "How much further to Castle's Folly?"

Maybe another hour or so." Matt said. They both observed the rest of the detail. They were all tired and hungry. "Normally I would have them take a break. But with them behind us. I don't think it's a good idea." Ryan told Matt.

"Actually, It's a good idea." Matt said. "Hold up. Take a break, fifteen minutes." Everyone stepped down and started to eat what they had, mostly jerky, and hard biskets.

Ryan looked to Matt with curiosity. Seeing the look Matt told him. "The horses need a break, so do we. The Sioux are not really going to come at us in the open now. They are going to trail us to that town and the guns." Looking to Ryan. "Then they'll come at us."

The town of Castle Folly was a like a lot of towns in that part of the country. It had a good spell for a time then it went out of business. There were maybe 10 or 15 buildings still standing. What looked like an old livery stable is what had Matt's attention. "Looks like we've hit pay dirt, Lieutenant." Matt said handing Ryan the binoculars. Ryan looked down to the stable. "There's our Winchesters. Ryan said with a grin. "How many do you figure are down there?"

"Three, maybe four." Matt answered. The rest of the detail were spread out under cover. Glansing back toward the hill they just left. "We are going to have to move quick." Matt told everyone. "Our friends from last night are likely not too far away." Looking back to the town. "Here's the plan. Ryan, you, and me plus 5 troopers we're going to come in from the left. Chester, I want you, Ross and the rest of the detail to come in from the right." They all started to move, when Matt said one more thing. "Just remember, we may outnumber these men, but those Winchesters are real good equalizers." They quietly went down the hill and slipped into the town. As Matt and his party dismounted and drew their pistols. They could see Chester and his men were sliding along to the back of the stable. Matt and Ryan were near the front when the heard voices from inside.

"When are they going to get here?" A short and scarred man asked.

"They'll be here soon enough." a sandy haired man answered. He appeared to be running the show. Glaring at the short man and the other two that were in the back. "Just remember, when those Injuns get here, don't do anything sudden or stupid or you won't live to spend their money."

Matt cocked his pistol. "That's really good advice friend. Pity we'll be gone with those guns before they get here." The sandy haired man's hands were about shoulder level. short and scared did not move yet, but he was thinking about it. "Mister, you don't know who you're dealing with.'

"Enlighten me." Matt said. No one had moved yet. Sandy hair smirked and said "I'm Charlie Mailor." Matt considered that for a moment. Mailor was a low life paid killer for hire who fancied himself a fast draw.

"Really." Matt replied not overly impressed. "Well Mailor, I've heard of you, and I'm sure you've heard of me too. I'm Matt Dillon, and the young man next to me is Lt. James Ryan of the U.S. Army. It seems you have some property that belongs to the Army." Mailor glared at Matt. "Now either you can take your chances with the Army court." Giving Ryan a nudge. "By the way who did the Colonel say would be handling the case?"

"Oh, I think he mentioned something about a judge by the name of Parker." Ryan answered.

The men in the barn took this bit of news poorly. Everyone west of the Mississippi river knew about "Hanging Judge Parker."

"Doesn't sound like much of a chance to me." Mailor finally said.

"That's up to you." Matt told him flatly.

"Yeah." Mailor grins as he went for his gun. He never knew what hit him as Matt's slug took him in the chest. The scarred man tried for Ryan, but Ryan and Beckett both shot him. The two men in the back elected to shoot it out with Ross and Chester, and they dropped where they were.

"Everyone ok?" Ryan asked. The troopers answered yes, and Chester came walking over. "Looks like we found our rifles, Mister Dillon." he said.

"Marshall." Ryan said. "This one's still alive. gesturing toward Mailor. Matt walk over and knelt down. He took a look at the wound and knew it was fatal. Mailor was spitting up blood. "You got me good, Dillon." he rasped. "It beats a date with Judge Parker, though." he started to laugh. "But here's the thing, you and your little band of blue bellies are not long for this world either." Mailor started to laugh. and choke.

"You mean the Sioux." Matt asked.

Mailor reared his head back and laughed, through his pain. "Not just the Sioux, Dillon." He was starting to get short of breath. Crazy Horse himself is coming here." Everyone in the barn suddenly felt a ice cold feeling of fear. "I just wish I could see what he'll do to all of you.." Mailor shuddered then fell back to the barn floor dead.

"Crazy Horse." Ryan said. "We're going have to get out of here quick."

"Lieutenant." Matt said. "That is an understatement." Turning to the troopers "Let's get this wagon hitched and loaded." The men rushed to their jobs when Chester spoke up. He was looking out the door and at the top of the ridge where that had been earlier. "Mister Dillon, Lt. Ryan." he said. "You might want to have a look at this."

Matt and Ryan joined Chester and looked up the hill. There were Indians up there, by Matt's count at least 30 of them and in the middle of them, the war chief of the Sioux, Crazy Horse was glaring down at them.

After the quick stare down. Matt told everyone. "We got about 30 seconds to get some cover!" They quickly slammed the doors to the stable shut. Ryan ordered. "You men, break open those crates and break out some of those Winchesters!" They shoved the crates out of the wagon to the floor, and started grabbing rifles. "Ross." Matt ordered. "You and two men cover the back." Looking quickly, "Chester, you take two men and go up top."

Chester replied. "Ok Mister Dillon."

"Ryan and the rest of you, cover the windows." They all got to their places and waited.

Crazy Horse smiled grimly as his warriors formed up for the attack. Otaktay rode up beside him. "We are ready." Crazy Horse nodded. "Let it begin. Otaktay led out a war cry and 10 of the warriors charged toward the town and the stable.

"Well there a comin, now." Chester called down to Matt.

"Ok, everyone hold your fire, till they get close." Matt said. The Sioux raced down the street and made the turn for the stable. "Wait." Matt said "Wait." and then. "Now fire!"

Everyone open up and three of the warriors quickly fell from their ponies dead before they hit the ground. The other 7 turned round and raced back up the hill. Ryan looked surprised. "That seemed a little too easy."

Matt nodded approvingly. "You're learning, Son." he told him. "They were just testing our firepower. They'll be back really soon.

Ross called out from the back. "How soon do you figure?"

"Maybe five, ten minutes at the most." Ryan was looking up the hill. "I can't tell but it looks like they've got some more friends. Matt joined him "How about it, Chester?"

Yep, looks like about 20 or 30 more of them." Chester called down. "We're gonna be in a world of hurt soon."

"We can't let them get these rifles." Ryan said as he looked to Matt. "Any suggestions? Matt looked around the stable then to the wagon. "Burn it." he said flatly. At least it'll stop Crazy Horse."

Trooper Beckett spoke up. "It's and old-style wagon, Marshall. My pa used to make these for the army. They're near impossible to burn quick."

Ross called out from the back. "How about if it has some help?" he said "Look what I found." Matt and Ryan ran to the back, and saw what he was talking about. In one of the stalls there was boxes of coal oil and at least 10 barrels marked gunpowder.

"That should do it." Ryan said. Matt looked out the back, the nearest building was the old church. "How far Ross?" Ryan asked. "40 yards, Sir."

Turning to Matt, "We'll have everyone make a break for the church. Take all the ammo that they can carry. You and I will torch this place and blow it to hell and gone."

"Let's do this." matt said. Beckett and Ross were taking boxes of ammo and passing them around while matt and Ryan were dousing down the wagon with the coal oil and setting the gunpowder barrels in and around the wagon.

Calling up to the loft. "What are they up to, Chester?" Ross asked.

"They're gittin restless." Chester answered. " And there's a whole lotta dust off to the south." He looked down to the others. "More friends, I'm thinkin."

"Get ready to move." Matt ordered. They opened the back doors. "How about it, Chester?"

"Now would be a good time." he called.

Ryan told Ross. "Move!" Ross and his four troopers mad a dash for the church, after a few minutes they were in and waved to the others. Chester told the two that were with him. "You fellas get on down there." They both scrambled down the ladder and joined Beckett and Smith by the back. Chester looked back on the hill, and didn't like what he saw. "They're comin our way."

"How many?" Matt asked.

"All of em, and that dust cloud is a gettin closer too."

"Ok Chester, you get down here." Matt said. Chester scampered down and joined the troopers.

Ryan was looking out the window. "Go, Now!" he said. The troopers sated for the church, Chester stayed. Matt shook his head. "Why are you waiting, get going.

"Don't you be waiting too long Mister Dillon, Doc and Miss Kitty would never let me hear the end of it." Chester said and started down the street. When he made the church, Matt and Ryan made it to the back and waited. "You ready?" Matt asked him. Ryan laughed. "Like we have a choice?" The sound of the war cries were reaching them.

"Nope." Matt said as he threw the lamp in his hand down on their improvised gunpowder fuze. It went up fast as the first Sioux led by Otaktay reached the front of the stable. he could see Matt and Ryan racing for the church. Unfortunately for him that was also when the gunpowder fuze reached the wagon and all the gunpowder and ammo. The blast that destroyed the barn was the last thing he ever saw. A thundering roar split the sky as the stable, the wagon and its cargo went to kingdom come. The blast knocked down everyone in the church, and for a few moments no on moved. Then slowly Matt and the others looked out the windows.

"That sure got the job done." Chester said after a bit. But then the heard the sound of horses, lots of horses coming closer.

"They're coming, get ready." Ryan said. They all readied their weapons, when faintly they could hear the sound of a bugle. Slowly they stepped out of the church and saw Col. Anderson and at least two companies of Cavalry riding down the street. Anderson rode up to the church. Ryan saluted the Colonel as Matt walked over. "Nice bit of fireworks you men put up." Anderson said dryly. "Well that's the way it is Seth." Matt told him. "Either Crazy Horse or St. Peter was going to get them guns." The Lieutenant decided on St. Peter." Col. Anderson stepped down off his mount, took his right glove off and shook Ryan's hand. "Good choice, son." Ryan smiled. "Thank you. Sir." But then looked around. "What about Crazy Horse and the others?"

Anderson replied. "About the same time, the stable blew up, they saw us coming over the rise there. Crazy Horse is no fool. he started back north. Unfortunately we'll never catch up to him, at least this time. Looking Ryan over, Matt said. "Well Ryan, you survived your first patrol."

Ryan replied "Thanks to you and Chester. "I'm grateful Marshall." He put his hand to Matt. Matt shook it. "You're welcome, and call me Matt."

Chester walked over and with an exasperated sigh. "Can we go home now, Mister Dillon?"

**_Epilogue: _**

Matt and Chester rode down the main street of Dodge. "Seems quiet enough." Chester said.

Matt looked round. "Yeah, I was wondering who the Colonel was going to get as a deputy for us."

They rode up to the jail, and went in. Doc Adams was coming from the back where the cells were. "Hi Doc." Matt said "Got trouble back there?"

"Well kinda, Matt." Doc told him. "While you and Chester were out chasing Indians, you know those two fellas you were chasing before?" Matt nodded. "Well they come back to town, and they was just happy as all get out, till they ran into the deputy that Col. Anderson brought in for you."

Matt and Chester looked in back and saw two of the sorriest looking men that they had seen in quiet a spell.

"Marshall!" The tall one said. "Look what that fancy pants dude done to me." He took his worn out hat and shows Matt the bruises that cover his forehead. "Taint right, Marshall." the other one complained. "Just ain't right."

Matt treated the two to a long hard frown. "Look you two I've had a long few days, so unless you wants some more bruises to match them you stay real peaceful till the circuit judge gets here." Matt took a step closed. "Understand?"

The two men frowned but sat back down. Matt walked out front. "So where is this fella who kept the peace for me?"

The door opened, and the man walked in. He was about 6' 1" mid thirty's dark haired, he had a pearl handled pistol tied down. But what made him stand out was he work a fancy black coat, carried a cane with a sliver knob on the top, and yes he wore a black derby hat, but then there was only one Bat Masterson.

Matt laughed as he walked over. "William Barclay Masterson." Matt said as he shook hands with Bat. "It's been a long time since you were in Dodge."

Bat nodded. "Yeah, that it has been Matt. When Col. Anderson sent the telegram and said you and Chester were chasing rifles and Indians. He asked me to watch over things." Why don't we head to Delmonico's and trade stories about the last week or so." Doc suggested.

"Ya ain't gotta tell me more then once." Chester said as he headed for the door. Doc followed him. "Hold up Chester, the dang place isn't going to fly away." Matt and Bat followed along. "So you were chasing Crazy Horse, I hear." Bat asked Matt.

Matt snorted. "More like he was chasing us most of the time." They continued talking as the sun set on Dodge City.

**_Fins: It took me a long time, but this tale is finally done. Thanks for your patience._**


End file.
